


The One with the Romance

by canarian



Series: Just Friends [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarian/pseuds/canarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kurt go to the movies. Reaction to 4x15: Girls (and Boys) on Film</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mav for doing a quick beta on this for me and forcing me to post it when I was feeling kind of "meh" about it.

"Why don't we just do this another time?" Kurt says, looking up at the marquee in front of the theater.

"Oh don't be silly," Adam says. "I said I'd take you to a movie, and I intend to make good on that promise."

Kurt smiles at that. Adam really is a nice guy and he's pretty good looking —and, well, those _arms_. Kurt really sees no reason not to date him.

"So what's it gonna be?" Adam asks.

Kurt glances back up at the board, hoping he can find something that won't make his mind wander back to Blaine. Because he and Blaine are just friends, and it's not appropriate for him to be fantasizing about his ex boyfriend while on a date with another guy.

There isn't much of a selection, though, and Kurt has seen most of the movies currently playing. Still, at least nothing is reminding him of dapper bowties and raspberry-scented hair gel. So there's that.

But the biggest problem with Adam's idea for them to find their own romantic movie is there are absolutely no romantic movies playing right now. So it's a choice between _A Good Day to Die Hard_ and _Oz the Great and Powerful_. Rachel will murder him if he sees Oz without her; it's kind of their thing.

"Die Hard… I guess?" Kurt says, his words coming out more like a question than a definitive statement.

Adam's face falls a little, but he quickly recovers. He steps up to the window and says, "The handsome gentleman behind me wants to see things blow up. Two for Die Hard, please."

Kurt hopes the explosions will drown out the memory of Blaine singing Come What May to him in his bedroom last spring after his NYADA rejection letter came. Kurt can almost feel the gentle comfort of Blaine wrapping his arms around him and singing softly in Kurt's ear, as his nose gently brushed against Kurt's hair while Kurt cried.

Instead he falls asleep about halfway through the movie and dreams of Blaine rescuing him from a burning building. He carries him out through the flames and they go home to Kurt's Bushwick loft and make love. They leave Adam trapped in the fire, waiting patiently to be rescued and telling Kurt to go on ahead without him.

"Kurt…" Adam nudges Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt, the movie's over."

Kurt bolts upright in his seat, wiping his mouth and hoping he's not drooling on himself.

"Sorry," he says. "I, uh… guess I fell asleep."

"It's okay," Adam says, rubbing Kurt's arm gently. "It was pretty rubbish anyway. You didn't miss much."

Kurt gives him a halfhearted smile and says, "Maybe we should try this again, when there's something better playing."

"Sure thing," Adam says, beaming. He stands up and holds out his hand for Kurt to take.

* * *

That night, after Adam has gone home and Santana, Rachel and Brody have long since gone quiet, Kurt takes out his phone and texts Blaine.

Kurt  
How did the annual boys vs. girls mash-off go?

Blaine  
We won :)

Kurt  
Congratulations!

Blaine  
Well… everyone did. You know Mr. Schue… everybody wins. (insert eye roll here)

Kurt  
Sounds about right. He never would let me perform with the girls… which is probably a good thing. We would have won every time. ;)

Blaine  
He's loosening up a bit. Unique performed with the girls. They did the sparkling diamonds mashup from Moulin Rouge.

Kurt  
That's a coincidence…. we watched Moulin Rouge while we were snowed in. Santana wasn't happy.

Blaine  
I can imagine.

Kurt can't think of what else to say. Should he tell Blaine that he'd fantasized about them singing Come What May together? He lets his phone rest in his hand, growing hotter as the screen glows harshly in his dark room. He can see Blaine is typing out another message. So he waits.

Blaine  
So how was your day?

Kurt  
Adam and I saw Die Hard.

Blaine  
Voluntarily?

Kurt  
I fell asleep.

Blaine  
Sounds about right.

Kurt feels lighter talking to Blaine. Maybe he's not entirely over Blaine yet, but they're friends, and he's happy he can tell Blaine about his dates with Adam without any drama. He's pretty sure if Rachel tried to talk to Finn about Brody there would be screaming and crying and Kurt caught in the middle.

He sighs and runs his thumb over the warm face of his phone. He debates telling Blaine about how unsure he is about Adam. How he just isn't as interested in Adam as he is in Kurt, no matter how hard he tries. Because Adam's not Blaine.

But he won't say it. They're just friends and Kurt doesn't want to give him false hope.

Kurt  
Well I just wanted to check in. I'm going to crash… Goodnight.

Blaine  
Sweet dreams. :)

So it's really no surprise that Kurt has another dream about Blaine that night. It looks eerily like Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury's wedding, only there are two grooms and no one rushes out before the ceremony.

And just as Blaine enters from the back of the church the opening bars of Come What May begin to play.

Suddenly Kurt's eyes fly open as he realizes the now much-too-loud music is coming from inside the apartment. He stumbles, still half asleep, out of his bedroom area to find Santana on the couch, remote in hand, smiling smugly at him.

"Oh, did I wake you, Lady Hummel? Were you dreaming of something? Perhaps a little bowtied muffin-butt of an ex-boyfriend whose name you were just mumbling in your sleep."

"You really are Satan, you know that?" Kurt grumbles. He turns on his heel and heads back to bed, flinging himself on the rumpled sheets.

"Try not to moan too loudly when you whack off thinking about him," Santana calls. "I'm trying to watch a movie."

Kurt grabs his phone from the nightstand and types out a text: Tell me it's not worth the jail time to murder Santana in her sleep.

Blaine  
You could always claim it was Rachel practicing for an audition for Chicago.

Kurt  
I love it when you talk catty.

Blaine  
;)


End file.
